United Kingdom
The United Kingdom, officially the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland '''is a country located off north-western coast of the European mainland, it consists of the island of Great Britain, Ireland and includes a large number of smaller outlying islands. Currently headed by George V, king of the United Kingdom and a member of the House of Windsor. The United Kingdom is completely surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean, with the North Sea to its east, the English Channel to its south, and the Celtic Sea to its south-west, and as such borders no other sovereign states. The closest neighboring state is the French Republic south across the English Channel. A Brief History (1919-1936) The '''United Kingdom of Great Britain & Ireland emerged victorious in the Great War against the battered and bruised Central Powers. Solidifying its naval dominance and industrial power, though at a great cost in both British lives and of those residing throughout the Empire. In an effort to break the brutal stalemate between itself and its enemies greater numbers of Dominion troops were employed throughout the war in successful, and unsuccessful, campaigns. Military successes were to be considered as victories for the Dominions, but blame for defeat would rest squarely on the shoulders of the United Kingdom, causing resentment to manifest and brew throughout the Empire. Attempting to counter-act the growing mood developing across the Empire, in the Imperial Conference of 1917-18, Britain had promised her Dominions 'a full recognition as autonomous nations of an Imperial Commonwealth', with the purpose of increased autonomy and giving each Dominion in the Empire an 'adequate voice' in foreign policy, rights that were to be eventually extended to British India as well. Despite these promises, with victory comes hubris, and in the aftermath of the Great War the British Government delayed the promised autonomy to the Dominions as long as was possible in an attempt to forestall the issue, with successive politicians in the Conservative Governments fearing that any additional autonomy for the Dominions may lead to the eventual break-up of the Empire which those in the Great War had died to protect. The Dominion Governments would remain patient, and eventually succeed in forcing the issue. In 1931, under the newly elected Prime Minister - Sir Samuel Hoare -, the Statute of Westminster would reach the Houses of Parliament after much deliberation. With Conservative dominance over both the House of Commons and the House of Lords, the bill would be picked apart slowly over the course of its debate, emerging as a shell of what it originally proposed. Reforms were granted, and autonomy increased across the Empire, but never to a meaningful degree. Dominion politicians in Canada, Newfoundland, Australia and New Zealand attempted to sell the now-named 'Statute of Autonomy' to their people, though in reality, it was a bitter pill to swallow. In South Africa and British India, there would be wide-scale rioting in several regions over the decision. With India in particular deeply affected by the decision made. British rule in India had been deeply troubled since the end of the Great War, with successive nationalist political movements growing in pace that advocated for British withdrawal from the sub-continent. This would eventually culminate in a spontaneous revolt against the British garrison in Delhi, before spreading across the northern half of the country in the latter weeks of 1935. With the British Garrison few, and those in revolt many, by the beginning of 1936 t,he British are struggling to restore order to India. Even going so far as considering the drawing in of Dominion troops in an attempt to crush the revolt as swiftly as possible. To make matters worse, the issue of Dominion autonomy continues to be raised in successive Imperial Conferences, the next of which is scheduled for 1937. With the Canadian Government rallying the Dominions to her side in a desperate attempt to force the United Kingdom to grant further autonomy and further revolt brewing not only across the Empire but in the troubled Irish Isles the United Kingdom is sure to be plagued with issues for the foreseeable future. *****Everything under this line is Under Construction***** The Great War Beginning and Entry Stalemate on the Western Front The Alexandretta Campaign 1916 Easter Rising War at Sea & The U-Boat Menace East African Campaign & Maritz Rebellion Inter-War Politics Post-War General Election IRB Bombing Campaign Begins Cracks in the Entente Cordiale Rise of Labour & the Independent Labour Party A Narrow Victory & Pacifist Sentiment Imperial Politics The Push for Independence The Round Table Movement & Alfred Milner Imperial Economic Boom of the 1920's Milner's Death and Amery's Leadership See also *Australia *Canada *New Zealand *British Raj *South Africa *British Empire *Newfoundland *Jewish Commonwealth Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Imperial Protection Alliance